


Zip

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BDSM, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets off on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip

“I said shut your mouth!” Despite the blindfold, the smack across his cheek was hardly a surprise. It was the fifth (or was it the sixth? Damn. He was beginning to lose his concentration) he had received in the past fifteen minutes. (Was it fifteen? He was losing track of time, too.) He shifted his weight, attempting to relieve the strain on his shoulders, but the inch or so of leverage he was able to get did little to alleviate the burn.  
  
“Oh, is poor Sherlock uncomfortable?” The soft voice, suddenly at his ear, did startle him, and he instinctively flinched away from it. A hand yanked at his hair as soft lips brushed his earlobe. “Oh, come on now, Sherlock. You’ve been wanting to play like a big boy for ages. I know I’ve been wanting to play with you.”  
  
Sherlock licked his lips.  
  
And then he spat.  
  
Being released from the cuffs so suddenly was more painful than being restrained. He gasped involuntarily as he hit the floor. “Get up,” the voice commanded.  
  
Clumsily, he got himself to his knees.  
  
“It seems I’m going to have to gag that gorgeous mouth of yours, hmm? Fill it up with something? Naughty boy.”  
  
And as he heard John slowly undo his zip, a shudder of anticipation ran through his entire body.  
  



End file.
